El recuerdo de una flor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AnoHana. Yukiatsu/Menma. 8 viñetas. Ella es un recuerdo imborrable, un hubiera, un podría ser. Ilusiones alimentadas por Yukiatsu al pensar en Menma, pensamientos y acciones dedicados sólo a ella: el recuerdo de una flor.
1. Paciencia

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Paciencia

* * *

><p>Entierra la cabeza en su libro, temblando sin control. Las lágrimas se abren camino por sus mejillas, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las gotitas de agua caen sobre sus apuntes de cálculo. Yukiatsu no quiere que nadie lo vea llorar, nisiquiera su propio reflejo en el espejo de la habitación vacía, en las ventanas que reflejan una ciudad nocturna y pacífica, ajena a sus sufrimientos.<p>

Creyó que podría olvidarse de Menma con los años, creyó que si se enfocaba a los estudios, con la excusa de entrar a una buena preparatoria, lograría borrar los recuerdos, el eco de su voz y la culpabilidad en su pecho; pero no es cierto. No puede olvidarla e incluso mientras lee, mientras trata de resolver problemas difíciles no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería ella si no hubiera muerto, ¿estarían estudiando todos juntos en la base secreta?

Probablemente ella no habría entendido del todo, porque siempre era muy distraída; pero él le había enseñado, se habría ofrecido para darle clases privadas, para tenerla sólo para él por algunas horas robadas. Y si no pasaba el exámen de admisión... Si se quedaba como Yadomi, quien no escondía su tristeza, en una escuela de segunda...

Sí, por supuesto que no le importaría. Por supuesto que tendría paciencia con ella, que seguiría viéndola, ayudándola y amándola. Pero... Menma no está ahí, las lágrimas se lo dicen mejor que las palabras, el hueco en sus entrañas que nadie puede llenar, resuena por el vacío que ha dejado, por los sueños rotos que se sigue imaginando, que nada puede borrar.

En todo caso, ¿de qué sirven las lágrimas? Se reprocha a sí mismo, visualizando sus ejercicios emborronados por el agua. Ella no va a regresar.


	2. Ángel

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Ángel

* * *

><p>Aquél deseo crece en sus entrañas como si tuviera vida propia, arrancándole a la vez la cordura y las ganas de vivir; aquél deseo de verla, en su décimo sexto cumpleaños, alta y quizás esbelta, luciendo un vestido hermoso, sonriendo... ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? ¿Por qué amenaza con destrozarlo?<p>

Es el cumpleaños de Menma, él lo tiene muy presente. Es el cumpleaños y debería de estar muy contento, si ella estuviera ahí, claro. Le comprarían un pastel enorme, no... ÉL se lo compraría y luego...

Su vista se detiene en una tienda del centro comercial por el cual pasea, como si de ésta manera pudiera olvidar el peso que carga; ha vislumbrado un vestido hermoso, el complemento perfecto para el pastel que, hipotéticamente, le ha comprado. Es igual al que usaba cuando era pequeña, blanco, de una pieza y con un curioso listón en el cuello. ¡A Menma le encantaría!

Sus pasos se dirigen veloces hacia dicho lugar, donde artículos relucientes le hacen guiños desde el escaparate más cercano; todas aquellas cosas son -adorables- como diría ella, todas aquellas cosas le irían perfectamente bien. Se vería como un ángel con el vestido nuevo, con aquél broche en forma de estrella que brilla desde un aparador lejano, se vería tan bien...

_Feliz cumpleaños, Menma._ Susurra entre dientes, buscando a la vez entre los bolsillos el cambio necesario para pagar. Puede llevarse ese pedazo de ella a casa, ese recordatorio de lo que ya no está... Puede... Puede llevarlo a su tumba, puede... ¡Puede hacer lo que quiera con él! Como si de verdad le perteneciera, como si de verdad fuera suya.

—¿Un regalo para su novia? —le pregunta la dependienta, sonriendo al ver lo bien parecido que es Yukiatsu a esa edad, pese al semblante pálido y el ceño fruncido.

Curiosamente, en lugar de regañarla, el joven sonríe.

—Sí, es para mi novia.


	3. Armonía

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Armonía

* * *

><p>El vestido huele a lilas, a primavera; es suave, es pequeño y femenino, justo como sería ella si aún viviera. Yukiatsu abraza la prenda con todo el fervor del mundo, como si buscara de ésa manera fundirla con su cuerpo, hacerla una con él y nunca dejarla escapar. Menma olía a vida, a la naturaleza y los bosques por los cuales corría cuando niña, llenos de flores y humedad. Esas lilas apenas son un eco lejano de su verdadero ser, pero le son suficientes como para que las lágrimas salten por sus mejillas en una nueva y patética muestra de lo débil que es.<p>

También tiene accesorios, los ha ido comprando conforme pasa el tiempo, unas sandalias de color rojo, perfectas para perderse en vastos campos de pasto; algunos adornos para el cabello, para apartarlo cuando no es necesario, al jugar a algo peligroso. Todo es nuevo, todo está limpio. Menma no lo tendría así, ¿verdad? De vez en cuando llegaba sucia pero sonriente a la base secreta, el vestido un poco roto, las rodillas arañadas, pero siempre feliz.

Ése vestido está limpio, no es totalmente de ella aún. Le falta el aroma de la noche, de la humedad impregnada en las flores e incluso el lodo seco. Pero, ¿cómo puede ensuciarlo, cómo puede volverlo auténtico? Sería casi una herejía el tirarlo al pasto, sería casi como desecharla a ella.

Despega el vestido de su cuerpo para observarlo con atención, es largo, porque él siempre ha pensado que Menma será un poco alta; fácilmente cabría en él, dado que no se molestó en comprobar la talla. Pero... ¿Será capaz de ponérselo? ¿Será capaz de salir con él puesto?

Niega suavemente con la cabeza; la lluvia comienza a azotar su ventana. Tiene el vestido, las sandalias y los accesorios, pero el largo cabello de Menma no está ahí. El disfraz, el sudario que ha hecho para ella no está completo, no está en armonía sin ese largo cabello.

_No, esta noche no._ No podrá llenar el vestido de los aromas característicos en ella; pero cuando consiga una peluca... Cuando todo esté en armonía... Menma volverá a vivir y será sólo suya.


	4. Tiempo

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Tiempo

* * *

><p>La noche es tranquila, pacífica como un manto brillante envolviendo al mundo. Los sonidos de la naturaleza lo golpean con su realidad, transportándolo a su niñez, entre dolorosa y satisfactoria. A lo lejos oye correr a algunos conejos y los búhos se comunican entre sí, moviendo de vez en cuando el follaje de los árboles, pero lo que realmente lo distrae de ese hervidero de vida es el sonido del agua, de un riachuelo corriendo no muchos metros más allá de donde se encuentra, un estrecho sendero de tierra, que crearon con esfuerzo los Super Peace Busters en una de sus aventuras.<p>

El vestido blanco que usa amenaza con enredarse en la maleza y la peluca parece ser arrebatada en ocasiones por las ramas de los árboles, pero él se mantiene impasible. Menma corrió por ahí ese día, sus pies atravesaron esa vereda en busca de un idiota, en busca de su muerte. No entiende del todo porqué ha ido ahí, porqué su primera vez usando el vestido y los accesorios que ha conseguido debe de ser tan triste, debe de ser a ese lugar.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido, así lo piensa cuando llega al riachuelo, protegido por las flores y el pasto alto, además de unas cuantas rocas. Una de ellas pudo haber causado la muerte, una de ellas pudo haber estado manchada de sangre, pero si todavía existe no puede distinguirla entre la oscuridad y el silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por el canto de las cigarras.

Sus pies no vacilan cuando recorre el camino de piedrecitas sobre el río, algunas se hunden, otras soportan su peso. ¿Que si le importaría morir ahí? No realmente. Incluso hasta podría encontrarla... ¿Más allá? ¿Ahí mismo? Sigue caminando, buscando a la muerte con cada paso, mientras el agua fría le salpica las pantorillas sin piedad. La muerte no llega; Menma tampoco. Quizás sólo hace falta un poco más de tiempo.


	5. Virtud

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Virtud

* * *

><p>Te tiemblan las manos, sientes las orejas ardiendo, el corazón a punto de estallar. Nunca te habías sentido así antes; sólo ella logra tales reacciones en tu cuerpo, pequeño, pero capaz de soportar el poder de ese sentimiento. Amor.<p>

Sí, son sólo niños, inexpertos, creyentes fervientes de la magia y la fantasía. Sí, aquello podría acabar en nada, lo sabes —Jinta está ahí, después de todo—; pero no puedes contener las palabras que salen de tu boca, que pugnan con fuerza por ser oídas.

Llevas las de perder, lo sabes. Ella corrió hacia él. Lo siguió. Pero esa misma esperanza infantil que te hace creer en milagros te dice que debes de seguir intentándolo; cueste lo que cueste, día tras día. La mejor virtud que posees es la perseverancia.

_¡Te amo!_ Dices, gritas a los cuatro vientos, aliviado de que ella pueda saberlo; pero su reacción es diferente a la que tuvo en la base secreta, los ojos de Menma parecen distantes, te miran con sorpresa, pero no con comprensión. Se va, farfulla una excusa, sus verdaderos sentimientos através de palabras vanas y cargadas de rechazo.

Tú te quedas, siempre te quedas, detrás. La miras desaparecer, sí, por última vez. Y cada noche, justo como esa noche, despiertas empapado en sudor recordando esas palabras. Tu cuarto solitario, la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana, las sábanas pegadas a tu cuerpo masculino. Y ella tampoco está ahí. Ahora nunca podrás alcanzarla. Pero la sientes cerca, casi como si estuviera susurrándote algo, casi como si te tocara desde el más allá.

¿Qué es ése presentimiento? Te sientes como ese mismo día; sientes que algo está cambiando, que ella de verdad está cerca... Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Por qué no enfrente de ti?


	6. Milagro

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Milagro

* * *

><p>La casa está tal como la recuerdas, pisos limpios, el familiar aroma a comida y platos sucios, la tranquilidad de un barrio suburbano. Todo parece haberse remontado al pasado una vez más, desde los lugares hasta los sentimientos, nada placenteros en tu pecho. La envidia, el odio, el amor, la añoranza, todo flota en medio del salón de Yadomi, como si fuera algo tangible y pesado sobre las cabezas de todos.<p>

Han seguido la farsa desde hace mucho, han fingido creerle cuando dice que Menma es un fantasma, que está con él. Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que te has dejado llevar por tu propio deseo de que ésa sea la verdad, pero ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué habría de estar Menma con Yadomi? ¿Por qué?

Tú fuiste el único que le dijiste que la amabas, él huyó como un cobarde. Y sin embargo, si fuera cierto... ¿Por qué Menma ha regresado con alguien que sólo le ha hecho daño? ¿Por qué ese milagro te ha sido negado?

Murmuras palabras horribles, los enfrentas a todos, cuando en realidad te enfrentas a ti mismo; sales del lugar, un nudo en la garganta. ¡Está bien! ¡Crean lo que quieran! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Tú tienes otros planes. Si ella está ahí... si de verdad está ahí... Tienes que alejarla de él.

Suena melodramático, lo piensas mientras vagas por las calles sin rumbo, la cabeza gacha y los pensamientos perdidos. Suena melodramático, pero mejor que no sea para ninguno de los dos.


	7. Alas

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Alas

* * *

><p>Los gritos de sus amigos reverberan por el oscuro bosque, se desgarran entre sollozos, lágrimas y angustia. Pero no es eso lo que le duele, lo que amenaza con destruírlo tanto como la voz de Yadomi llamando a Menma; lo que le duele es saber que ya se ha ido, que nunca tendrá oportunidad de pedirle perdón. Y es esa certeza, doloroso puñal clavado en su pecho, la que lo mantiene estático por segundos sobre el mismo lugar, congelado como lo ha estado desde hace años, en un pasado que no volverá.<p>

¡No! ¡No puede terminar así! ¡Aquí, ahora, de nuevo! Tan inesperado que no se puede asimilar, tan rápido que desgarra a su paso, que abre nuevas heridas y lastima las anteriores. Su voz se une a la del resto, llamando a Menma, llamando a una liberación, la de su alma angustiada. Si puede verla la última vez, si puede despedirse... Sí, será capaz de seguir, de moverse, de decirle a Tsuruko que lo siente, que la quiere y que quizás puedan intentarlo.

Sus ojos se deshacen en lágrimas al leer la carta que ha dejado para él, el verdadero adiós que buscaba y que ahora desprecia. Adiós, Menma. Adiós a todos esos momentos, a todo el dolor, a la culpa.

Ella sonríe, cuando Dios les da la oportunidad de verla. Es bonita, no... Es más que bonita: es hermosa. No tiene alas, aunque siempre se la imaginó con ellas, como un ángel pequeño y un poco descuidado. No tiene miedo tampoco, logra contagiarle un poco de su valentía. Logra hacer correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, enfrente de todos, enfrente de ella.

_¡Te he encontrado!_ Gritan todos, ella se desvanece. Él sonríe. Sí, sí que la ha encontrado, sólo para dejarla ir... Justo como debe ser.


	8. Eterno

**Título: **El recuerdo de una flor  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Atsume Matsuyuki/Honma Meiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Drabbles Pre-series, sobre la serie y post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Angelical  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Eterno

* * *

><p>Yukiatsu no sabe cómo explicar lo acontecido en las últimas semanas; el vertiginoso laberinto de sentimientos, acciones y culpas. Pero aún si no puede ponerlo en palabras, sus manos temblorosas hablan por él lo suficiente. Ahora todo ha acabado, Menma se ha ido... Se ha ido y ésta vez, como debía de ser, sonriendo. Para siempre.<p>

Se siente tan aliviado de poder recordarla sonriendo y no asustada ante su repentina confesión, que hasta su propia habitación, un lugar frío y solitario, le parece confortable. Ya no hay más culpa. Ya no hay más dolor.

Suspira con cierta alegría mientras coloca los garabatos que ella le dejó como legado sobre el tablón de su pared, hasta ese momento vacío de fotos de amigos y buenos recuerdos, ella le ha dejado un cumplido que le ha llegado hasta lo más profundo del alma, sacudiéndolo como los árboles al viento. Es necesario entonces que pueda verlo todos los días, que le de ánimos cuando él los vea perdidos.

_Me gusta tu fortaleza._

Si ella supiera... Si ella hubiera sabido... que sin esas palabras, él no sería tan valiente...

Pero no lo sabe; y el que Yukiatsu se encoja de hombros, despreocupado ante ese hecho, lo hace sentir mejor. Porque establece el comienzo de su nueva vida. Una sin dolor.

**FIN**


End file.
